Mundell U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,681 shows the use of a prosthesis which includes a biodegradable thermoplastic material molded around electric resistance elements to allow for heating to soften to mold to a particular shape.
Polonsky U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,068 discloses cutting off most of the protruding ends of a plastic suture and heating them to secure the ends together.
Jacobs U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,492 shows crimping or clipping a biodegradable fastener or retainer on the end of a biodegradable suture.
The compound methyl methacrylate is an acrylic resin monomer which is sometimes used in surgery to fasten or grout implants of metal to bone, or hip or knee replacements to bone. It is usable only for bone to metal applications. Tissue reacts to it and in soft tissue it creates a fibrous scar. Further, it is not biodegradable.